Supernerd
by karabear44
Summary: This is a Supergirl one-shot book. Feel free to submit prompt ideas in the review section. It can be any ship: Kalex, Karamel, Sanvers, Winnara, etc.


**A/N** * **Hello, so this is my first story on here. I am planning on doing Supergirl one-shots and letting you give me requests/prompts to specific ones you would want. It can be anything and any ship; Kalex, Karamel, Winnara, Sanvers, etc. Just please let me know in the review section. Thanks!***

I was fighting an alien when he shot a yellow light at me. In the next moment, it felt like everything was coming at me all at once. Every single sound and voice; it was overwhelming.

I drop to my knees and hold my hands over my ears, letting out a groan. I see Alex rushing over to me, brows drawn worriedly.

"Kara? What's wrong?" She receives a grunt in return. And then, there was nothing; silence.

I slowly uncurl myself and frown up at Alex, who frowns back in return.

"Kara? Are you okay?" I tilt my head back and forth, confused. I see Alex's lips moving but can't hear any sound.

"Alex..Alex I can't hear anything!" I say beginning to panic. I take short fast breaths. I feel Alex holding onto me and see her face come into view. I try to read her lips but my vision is blurry and I can't. J'onn comes into view next and picks me up off the floor, standing me up.

Again, his lips move. I look at him confused. He must've understood because this time he gives me his hand and begins to fly me to what I think is the DEO.

After a short period of time, we land and he leads me to the Medbay. Alex gets there a little bit after we do and sits with me on the table, holding my hand.

J'onn leaves and Alex begins to examine me, trying to find the source of the problem. I see her looking at something on the computer, face drawn.

"What is it?" I ask, she turns around and puts her finger up to her lips. Oops, I must've been talking loudly.

"Sorry," I say in what I hope is a quieter voice. She waves her hand dismissively and brings over a notebook and a pen. She writes in it and gives it to me to read.

'We can use this to communicate until your hearing returns,' It read.

I look over at her, nodding and pick the pen up to respond.

'Okay. Do you know what happened?'

She takes it back,'All we know right now is the alien must've done something to make you lose your hearing. We don't know what or how, but don't worry we will figure out soon.'

I look over to see her smiling and I lunge forward to give her a hug, burrowing my head in her shoulder.

I feel her move and hold me tight, kissing my head probably whispering comforting words. I lean back and look at her, eyes watery. She moves to wipe a tear that escaped, running down my cheek before reaching for the notebook.

'Hey it's okay. We'll get through this. Do you have any idea of what could've caused this?'

I begin to shake my head no but stop, remembering something. 'Wait, I remember a yellow light getting shot at me, making every sound come at me all at once, and then there was silence,' I write down.

She reads it, eyes wide,'Okay okay that's good. We will start from there. How about we get something to eat?'

I nod eagerly not bothering with the notebook, "I am starving!"

I can see her laugh before pulling me to my feet and gesturing to the bathroom and a bag that has my clothes in it. I hug her real fast before changing. A minute later I'm ready and take Alex's arm as she walks us to her car so we can go to Noonan's.

After we are done eating, I beg Alex to let me go home instead of back to the DEO.

'Alex please I am tired and want to just lay on my comfy couch,' I write and then give her my puppy dog face.

I see her trying to resist me before sighing and taking the notebook,'Fine but I'm coming to so you don't hurt yourself or do something stupid.'

I look over at her and smile, "Thank you thank you thank you!" I hug her.

I see her laugh and put a thumbs up before taking my hand as we go on our way to my apartment.

 ***Few hours later***

"Alexxxx! I'm bored!" I yell from my spot on the couch. I tried to watch TV but it's kinda hard when you can't hear it. Reading lips is more difficult than I thought.

She rolls her eyes and writes in the notebook,'Well I'm sorry. Why don't you try to get some sleep. From what I see from my research, your hearing should be back in a few more hours.'

I groan as I read it,"But that's too long!" I lay across your lap anyways. Maybe I can get some sleep. I feel you run your hands through my hair and I sigh contentedly.

"I love you Lex…" I say, drifting off to sleep. I don't have to hear her to know she said it back. I eventually fall asleep, a smile on my face.


End file.
